Vehicle manufacturers are offering custom versions of certain vehicles. The custom version will be offered with special features such as running boards, mud guards and special trim. These special features must be added to the vehicle once assembly has been completed. Since the various custom components are added after normal assembly, the custom parts must not interfere with regular parts and fasteners.
On larger SUV type vehicle, the fender has a wheel opening. The wheel opening will have a flange on which a wheel well liner mounts. A series of conventional fasteners such as rivets attach the liner to the flange. If a custom package is added, such package sometimes includes wheel flares. The flares mount to the outside of the vehicle but attaches to the same flange as the wheel liner.
In the prior art, the same fasteners or even fastener locations cannot be utilized to fasten the flares to the fender flange. The flare attachments must be designed to have attachment points different from the shell attachment points. Additional holes must be provided in the flange to accommodate the additional fasteners. Not only does this method of attachment increase costs, but also presents a “wavy” condition along the attachment, which condition is not desirable.